The Light and DDR
by tennis-player
Summary: It's Kaidoh's birthday, and the regular's are determined to celebrate. The only thing, will things turn out when Fuji and Inui are the ones in charge of preperations?


**Title:** I can see the light!**  
Author:** Henzie (tennis-player)**  
Rating:** T for language**  
Summary:** The regulars are celebrating Kaidoh's birthday, but with Fuji and Inui in charge of the party, will things really turn out?**  
Characters:** Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Fuji, Echizen, Oishi, Tezuka, Inui, Kawamura**  
Notes:** THIS WILL BE MY ONLY NON-YAOI STORY BECAUSE KAIDOH SPECIALLY REQUESTED A NON-YAOI ONE XD.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince if Tennis in any way

"Morning, Hazue," Kaidoh said, walking into the kitchen that morning.

"Morning, Nii-chan," Hazue replied. "Happy Birthday."

"Ah, thanks," Kaidoh replied, nodding at his brother.

"Kaoru, I made your favorite breakfast today! Yam soba, and I even used the special bamboo plates," his mother smiled at him.

"Thanks, Okaa-san," Kaidoh said.

"No problem," she laughed.

"Ah, good morning, Okaa-san, Hazue, Kaoru," their father said, entering the kitchen. "What are you planning to do after school today, Kaoru?"

"Train, of course," Kaidoh replied, puzzled his father would ask such an obvious question.

"Really? Your sempai just called, though, saying that you'd be with him and the rest of the team. He also told me to make sure your schedule is clear or else 'nyan'…" Kaidoh's father continued.

"Eh? Really?" Kaidoh asked, slightly fearful. _"What's sempai planning this year? I mean, after last year's party…" _Kaidoh thought, shivering at the memory resurfacing.

"Yeah, better prepare yourself," Hazue said, knowing the red-head would probably plan another three hour, WHOLE SCHOOL party like last year.

Kaidoh shuddered.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Morning Practice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Kaoru-chan!" Kikumaru called out, glomping the second year from behind.

"K-Kikumaru-sempai!" he accused.

"What, what? Did I do something wrong~ nya?" Kikumaru asked, still clinging to the counter-puncher.

"Kikumaru-sempai, what are you planning for after school?" Kaidoh demanded respectfully (is that even possible? O.o).

"Nya! Don't worry, Kaoru-chan! We are just going to have a party with the other regulars ~nya! Oishi wouldn't let me invite the other 435 planned guests ~nya," Kikumaru said.

Kaidoh inwardly thanked heaven for bringing the golden pair together and saving him from his would-be horrible fate.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Oi, Mamushi!" Momoshiro called out, walking towards Kaidoh with the other regulars in tow.

"What do you want, Saru?" Kaidoh demanded (not respectfully, this time).

"What did you call!?" Momoshiro growled angrily.

"Kaoru-chan! Happy Birthday!" Kikumaru called out happily.

"Mm, happy birthday, Kaidoh," Fuji and Oishi said, while Tezuka just nodded.

"Happy Birthday, sempai," Echizen said in a still somewhat mocking voice.

"Thank you," Kaidoh replied.

"Now, let's celebrate ~nya!" Kikumaru called out. "Is everything ready, Fujiko?"

"Yep, all of it," Fuji replied with his ever-present smile.

"What are you talking about, sempai?" Kaidoh asked skeptically.

"Eijiko asked me to arrange for some… let's say, games, for your party," Fuji smiled. "Of course, Inui has prepared the penalties."

Inui's glasses glinted, and he appeared out of nowhere, holding a glass of black liquid, with one streak of yellow through the middle.

"I call it 'I can see the light'," Inui said with a self-satisfied smirk.

The regulars froze (except for Fuji and Inui, of course).

"Eh!? I never asked you to do that, Fujiko!!" Kikumaru whined.

"Aww, come on. It makes everything more fun," Fuji smiled.

"Yeah, for you maybe!" Kikumaru protested.

"Well, shall we get going?" Fuji smiled. "Tezuka has been kind enough to let us have the party at his house," Fuji said.

"… I have?" Tezuka questioned emotionlessly.

"Yes, you have," Fuji smiled.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Tezuka's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Those Bastards!" _Kaidoh thought, glaring as he entered the house in which his buchou resided. _"They lied when they said we were going to feed us Inui juice!"_

"Come on, guys," Fuji smiled, leading them into the main room of Tezuka's house, which was thoroughly decorated with balloons and streamers.

"I won't ask how you got into my house, let alone all the decorations up," Tezuka said flatly.

Fuji smiled. "Good, because we're not telling."

"Um, sempai?" Kaidoh asked.

"Yes, Kaidoh?" Inui asked.

"Err, what are you planning to have us do?" Kaidoh asked, and everyone eyed Inui and Fuji.

"Don't worry; we aren't planning on doing anything _this time,_ after how Eijiko's party turned out…" Fuji said, his everlasting smile softening.

"Uwah! That's so mean, Fujiko!" Kikumaru whined. "Everyone else liked it!"

"Yeah, but this is Kaidoh's birthday, not everyone else's," Kawamura pointed out.

"Hmph!" Kikumaru pouted, and took to clinging on Echizen.

"Mada Mada Dane," Echizen said, pulling his cap down (---- Haha! Love that XD).

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Party Time XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After cake and presents, which happened to be a giant Oreo ice-cream cake and a bunch of random nick-knacks and tennis stuff, Momoshiro proposed paying a game.

"Let's play DDR!" (dance dance revolution) be exclaimed.

"DDR?" Oishi asked. "Hmm, sounds like fun, who's for it?"

Everyone except Echizen raised their hands.

"Wha? Ochibi doesn't want to play?" Kikumaru asked.

"You can't just say no, you can't," Momoshiro added.

"Then again, Echizen never wants to play a game that isn't tennis related," Kawamura pointed out.

"Yes, there was a 96.7% chance he would say no," Inui said.

Kawamura tear dropped (XD).

"Heh, I'll show you that I'm better than you in more than just tennis," Kaidoh said, glaring at Momoshiro.

"Ha? Sorry, but I don't remember you ever beating me in tennis," Momoshiro glared back.

"Hm? Says the kid who was kicked off the regulars," Kaidoh continued.

"What you just say!???!?" Momoshiro shouted, grabbing a fist full of Kaidoh's shirt.

"I said you said what you said and then I said you were kicked off the regulars!" Kaidoh shot back.

This time Kawamura wasn't the only one to tear drop (X3).

"Err, let's get to the game, shall we?" Oishi asked.

"Mm, yudan sezun ikou," Tezuka replied (don't let your guard down).

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And so begins the DDR tournament XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Why are we doing this again?" Echizen asked no one in particular.

"Doryaa! Moeruze! Burning!" Kawamura shouted, waving his racket around in the air and tapping his feet to the arrows.

"Fffssshhhuuu!" Kaidoh hissed, also tapping said arrows on time.

Kaidoh vs. Kawamura was the first match in "THE FIRST SEISHUN GAKUEN DDR TOURNAMENT", and Kaidoh was winning.

"Oh, no!" Kawamura shouted. "God damn! God damn!"

Kaidoh shoved his hands in his pockets, turned to Kawamura and said, "Fshuu."

"God damn!" Kawamura cried out, falling to his knees.

"Next match, Oishi vs. Kikumaru," Tezuka announced.

"Hoi hoi!" Kikumaru smiled. "I'm taking this one, Oishi."

"Heh, we'll see about that, Eiji," Oishi replied with a smile.

"Yudan Sezun Ikou," Tezuka said, nodding towards his two team mates.

The game started out normal at first, until Kikumaru decided to us his acrobatics. Getting arrows with his hands as he did flips, tumbling through the air.

"Ah!" Kikumaru called out, tumbling slightly.

"Are you okay, Eiji!?" Oishi said, coming over to Kikumaru's side.

"Uwah! Oishi left his mat, he's disqualified!" Kikumaru exclaimed smugly.

"Eh? But-!" Oishi started.

"No buts!" Kikumaru exclaimed. "I win!"

"The winner is Kikumaru," Tezuka declared.

The games continued;

_Kaidoh vs. Kawamura  
Kaidoh  
Kaidoh  
Kikumaru  
Kikumaru vs. Oishi  
CHAMPION: ____________  
Echizen vs. Momoshiro  
Echizen  
Tezuka  
Tezuka  
Tezuka vs. Fuji_

"Now, it's time for our champion match!" Kikumaru declared dramatically. "In this corner, the famous and featured birthday boy, Kaoru-chan the snake! And in this corner, the genius buchou of hard work and quick thinking, Tezuka-buchou! Who will win, I wonder?" he continued, exaggerating his point with actions.

"Fshuu," Kaidoh said, looking into the eyes of his greatly admired captain.

"Yudan Sezun Ikou," Tezuka said, nodding to his subordinate.

Kaidoh moved to his mat, next to Tezuka. Their finals were hardest dance, hardest level, and the other regulars stared intensely, as if it were a tennis match.

The song started and Kaidoh moved his feet quickly, following the arrows as they lit up. Turning over, he saw Tezuka, moving mechanically at a perfected pace.

"_Dang, better get moving…" _Kaidoh thought, picking up his pace.

They both lasted till the end, both with perfect scores.

"Uh-oh, now what, Fujiko?" Kikumaru asked, turning to Fuji.

"Hmm… I suppose we could have a sudden death battle," Fuji smiled.

"What should we do?" Kikumaru asked no one in particular.

"Let's have… a staring contest!" Momoshiro proposed.

"Ah, that works!" Kikumaru said. "OK, you two, line up!"

Tezuka and Kaidoh stood face to face, waiting for the signal.

"Go," Fuji smiled.

Tezuka and Kaidoh stared. They stared, and stared, and stared. Still staring… stare, stare, stare… they still are sta-

"Uwah! Shut it!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"… no one was talking, sempai…" Echizen said.

"Ah… OK! Let's say it's a draw!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"But-" Kawamura started, but was cut off.

"I think it's a good idea. Today, Kaidoh got to stand on equal ground with Tezuka," Fuji smiled. "It's not something you get to experience often."

"Mm, true, now let's-" Kikumaru started.

"Um, sempai?"

"Yes, Kaidoh?"

"Can I go home, please?"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Kaidoh Residence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"How was your birthday, son?" Kaidoh's father asked upon seeing Kaidoh enter the kitchen.

"Better than last year," Kaidoh said.

Hazue snorted.

"That's good, sweety," Kaidoh's mother smiled.

"Yeah, I just can't wait until the sempai-tachi are gone for next year."


End file.
